


Akuma No Kodomo Dante To Vergil

by Astral_Space_Dragon



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Babies, Birth, Eva gushes about her adorable babies, F/M, Family, Gen, I ripped a scene from Wolf Children lol, Pregnancy, Sparda being a dad, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but tagging anyways, demon babies, nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27290062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astral_Space_Dragon/pseuds/Astral_Space_Dragon
Summary: A quick fic inspired by answering this ask from sonicasura: Now I'm just thinking of the twins being born as devils because of that anon's ask. Tiny Devil Triggers with small horn nubs, stubby wings, and a stubby tail in Vergil's case. Sparda having teach to them to conceal their inhuman nature once their old enough. The twins flying with tiny wings like Meatlug from How to Train Your Dragon. 😂Honestly? I had to write this out.
Relationships: Eva/Sparda (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 69





	Akuma No Kodomo Dante To Vergil

**Author's Note:**

> Did I rip a scene from Wolf Children? I certainly did lol

To say the pregnancy was a difficult one would be the understatement of the century. Eva has read stories of women giving birth to eight children. Sometimes 12. All at once.

_ But those women weren't carrying demons now, were they??? _

Seven months of this and Eva feels like she's going to burst. 

_ When she and Sparda learned from the soothsayer that they hired that Eva was carrying twins, there was an immediate feeling of happiness in the air. That quickly changed when Sparda began to panic. _

_ Eva touched his shoulder "Sparda?" _

_ "Twins… two children!" _

_ Eva was quiet, concerned at her husband's panicked tone. _

_ "I've read those baby books. The stories of women dying during childbirth! Or children! OR BOTH!" _

_ Eva sighed in understanding. Sparda was scared. Scared of losing her and the children. _

_ Eva planted a small kiss on the demon's cheek "We'll be fine love. Plenty of women have given birth to more than two children" _

_ "Were those women pregnant with a demon's spawn?" Sparda asked in a weary tone. _

_ As much as Eva didn't want to think about it, Sparda had a point. Demon children are completely different from human children. _

_ Eva held Sparda's large hand in her much smaller ones "We'll be okay, dear" _

_ Sparda looked into Eva's eyes and saw nothing but the determination that he fell in love with. _

That was almost five months ago. Within that short span of time, the twins grew at a rapid pace. Faster than human babies.   
  
Still, the shorter pregnancy time DID NOT mean a smooth pregnancy. If anything, it was worse. At least, compared to the pregnancies Eva read about.

Her mood constantly changed like a metronome. She practically spent the first two months heaving into a toilet. Cramps, foot swelling, the works.

And her cravings? Completely random. One day, she could crave something as simple as pizza (her favorite). And the next, she wants something insane. The most recent insanity? Blackberry pie mixed with mac and cheese. A concoction that both her and her husband found strangely delicious.

Still… despite all of the insanity, she wouldn't change her current situation at all. All she has to do is place her hands on her abdomen, and the strong kicks of her two babies make it all worthwhile.

\-----------------------------

Eva was doing some reading in the main lounge. She had been feeling some mild contractions but nothing to cause alarm. The midwife assured her that it's just her body preparing itself for the big day. Sparda, being the ever-doting demon, had opted to stay home with Eva.

Eva, seated on the satin loveseat, decided to try and distract herself from the uncomfortable feeling in her abdomen and get some reading done.

After a couple of hours, she decided to stretch her legs. The moment she stood, a sharp wave of pain shot up from her abdomen, causing her to wince.  _ That was a strong one… _

As she took another step, a second, sharper wave of pain shot up, causing Eva to go to her knees. Immediately, she knew.

"SPARDA!" she screamed.

Within moments, Sparda was by Eva's side "Eva?! What's wrong?!"

"The babies---" she panted.

She didn't need to say anything more. He automatically knew.

He gently lifted her into his arms and carried her to their room. After quickly laying out clean sheets, Sparda placed her on the bed just as the midwife was entering the room.

The midwife check Eva before saying "You're not quite ready, my lady"

Eva groaned but she understood.

"What should I do?"asked Sparda.

Eva tugged on his coat sleeve as she whimpered "Please don't leave…"

Sparda placed a gentle hand on top of Eva's "I won't… I'm right here"

After waiting for what felt like years, it was finally time.

Eva was seated against Sparda, her sweat soaked hair being brushed from her face.

At the midwife's instruction, Eva began to push.

After almost twenty agonizing minutes, the shrill cry of the first baby was heard.

Eva only got a quick glance of glowing blue before another contraction hit.

"One more, my lady!"

Ten minutes later and baby number two was out. Eva flopped against her husband, a wave of relief washing over the both of them.

After Eva was given a magical concoction to help with healing, the babies were brought over.

Upon seeing the newborns, Eva was shocked to see not human babies, but to little demons. The blue baby. And his red brother.

After the shock wore off within seconds, Eva lifted the blue infant in her arms while Sparda took the red demon.

Vergil stared wide-eyed at the little demon's features.

"He's…" she giggled before continuing "They're so adorable"

Sparda raised an eyebrow "Adorable?"

Smiling, Eva held the babe's little hand "Look at his little nubby claws. They're no longer than little fingernails" she noticed the baby's stubby tail "Oh! He has a little tail"

Sparda smiled as Eva continued to gush over their new son's features. He looked down at the red babe in his arms. He had to agree. The infants' tiny horns were a bit cute…

"What shall we name them?" asked the demon.

Eva smiled softly "I know the perfect names"

\------------------------------

**_One year later_ **

Eva stood in the kitchen, making a quick breakfast. Almost two years old, and Dante and Vergil were growing fast.

On the day of their birth, they eventually changed into their human forms, driving home the fact that they are twins. Same white hair, same eyes, everything. And she and Sparda loved everything about it.

Eva brought out two plastic trays: one red and one blue. She scooped some mac and cheese and green peas into the trays. She dug in the fridge and grabbed the strawberries and blueberries.  _ Not even two years old and they have their preferred fruits. _

As she prepared the lunch trays, she heard Sparda call out "Eva! Come in here!" he sounded excited.

With a smile, Eva made her way towards the large nursery to see Sparda kneeling on the floor in front of Dante and Vergil. Both boys were dressed in red and blue onesies respectively, eyeing their father with wide-eyes.

"What is it?" she asked.

Sparda glanced back at Eva, smiling widely, and gestured for her to come closer "Watch"

Sparda turned his attention back to the boys, who were still watching him.

Sparda took a breath before shifting to his demon form. Dante and Vergil immediately squealed and bounced in excitement.  _ How cute… _

Sparda gestured to the boys  **"Show your mother what you can do"**

Two twins looked at Eva, then back up as Sparda.

Vergil took a deep breath before shaking his head while making a raspberry sort of noise. Within seconds, he changed to his demon form: little horns, little wings, little tail.

Dante stared wide-eyed at his brother before copying his action, changing to his demon form as well: little horns, little wings, little claws.

Eva giggle as she knelt next to Sparda "My little devils"

**"Wait..."** Sparda said as he reverted back to his human form.

Dante and Vergil noticed their father change back and they did the same, making the same noise as they changed back.

Smiling, Eva lifted the babes into her arms and wrapped them in tight hugs.The twins giggled and cooed in reaction.

"Now" Eva spoke "I believe it's lunchtime"


End file.
